


My Boy

by RaveBane8



Series: Bats Under The Stars [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Prefiero Stray, Stray!Tim, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Tim ya no esta tan feliz con lo que provocan los chismes.





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo por que un día me imagine a Stray entrando a un lugar y todos teniendo cuidado de no molestarlo por que "es el gato de Hood" y no se como meter eso en mi historia principal.

Al principio había sido divertido, realmente divertido.  
Tim llegaba a cualquier lugar con traficantes o cualquier basura de Gotham y ellos huían o se negaban a atacarlo cuando descubrían con quien estaban tratando.  
“El gato de Hood” gritaban y eso hacía que su cuerpo sintiera el calor y el cosquilleo que siempre venía cuando Jason mostraba su fuerza. Siempre había algo salvaje presente en su novio, pero eran esos momentos en los que Tim quería besarlo y sentir su piel contra la suya.  
Eso solía tener que esperar a llegar a casa donde eventualmente se tiraban el uno al otro a la comodidad de la cama y Tim recordaba las palabras de los hombres al mismo tiempo que Jason besaba cada parte de su piel.  
Él era de Jason y Jason era suyo y eso había provocado largas horas de sexo caliente.  
Sin embargo.  
Después de unos meses no podía pensar en algo más molesto, ansiaba los golpes y la adrenalina que venía con una buena lucha. Ansiaba la saciedad que se asentaba cuando al final del día tenía a todos los que había seguido atados en una montaña de cuerpos y la policía venía. 

Le gustaba el trabajo bien hecho y no esa broma de juego que últimamente hacían los maleantes de esconderse, rendirse o salir corriendo. Tim no quería correr por las calles tras un cobarde, no le gustaba meterse en las alcantarillas buscando, casi literalmente, ratas.  
Quería golpes, desafíos y el viento contra su cara cuando viajaba entre los techos. 

-Deja de hacer pucheros gatito - Jason limpia sus armas en el sillón, pero aun así lo mira de reojo. Tim sigue encaramado en la ventana con su traje puesto, aunque sus gafas descansan en su frente. 

-Es aburridísimo - gruñe en respuesta y puede escuchar la risa ronca del otro hombre. 

-Si no querías que lo supieran no debiste besarme frente a Black Mask y Ra´s - sigue diciendo imperturbable 

-¡Sabes que lo hice por tu bien! - Tim lloriquea aun si sabe que fue impulsivo en ese momento había sido lo correcto. Nunca pensó que con eso todos los villanos supieran de su relación, pero los chismes se esparcen más rápido que la pólvora y no era posible borrar la memoria de todos. - ya no puedo tener una noche de cacería. 

-Lamento ser el lobo más malo de Gotham. - bromea Jason y eso hace sonreír a Tim que se gira para mirarlo acabar de limpiar sus armas. Tal vez debe volver a los robos a lo robin hood o centrarse en las computadoras en lugar de las calles. 

-Pensé que te haría más feliz tener menos trabajo de vigilante para centrarte en la compañía y la escuela. - Ahora Jason lo mira y hay preocupación ahí. Han estado más de dos años juntos, pero después de Arkham cualquier contacto había sido difícil para Jason.  
La confianza en sí mismo y en los demás era aún peor. 

-Tengo más horas de sueño - reconoce de mala gana. 

-Tal vez deberíamos salir de Gotham. - Jason murmura tomando uno de sus cuchillos y lo empieza a afilar antes de volverlo a meter a su funda. Tim piensa un momento en su propuesta, ninguno podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de Gotham, pero ciertamente ir a otro lado donde no los conozcan sería un respiro de aire fresco. Metropolis y Nueva York están muy cerca, pero Cass a estado desde hace unos meses en Japón y realmente ama la cultura.

-¡Hay que ir a Tokio! - se levanta cual resorte de la ventana, toma su portátil de la mesa y va a sentarse a lado de Jason acomodando la maquina entre sus piernas cruzadas - podemos quedarnos con Cas unos días. - teclea furiosamente buscando sus boletos- me gusta la ciudad, aunque solo he ido por trabajo. 

Se da cuenta unos minutos más tarde que Jason no ha dicho nada y ya no está jugando con sus cuchillos. 

-¿Qué pasa? - Jason parece inseguro, pero le da una sonrisa pequeña como cuando intenta tranquilizarlo. 

-Puede que me conozcan en Tokio... 

-¡Jason!


End file.
